


The Things you Need To Know About Judy Hopps

by MasterOfGray



Series: The things you’re curious to know about Zootopia’s people [1]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfGray/pseuds/MasterOfGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you’ve ever been curious about the only rabbit on the police force, will here’s your chance to get to know her batter; the likes, dislikes, funny pieces of cannon, and everything else about Judy Hopps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things you Need To Know About Judy Hopps

The Things You Need To Know About Judy Hopps

 

 

1) Judy love’s carrot cake.

 

2) Judy has an uncle named Thuper.

 

3) Judy has a first cousin named Jessica and another cousin called Roger. (The two are married. Roger is Judy’s in-law.) 

 

4) Roger is a comedian.

 

5) Judy has 52 older brothers and sisters.

 

6) She is 24 years old.

 

7) Judy thinks her best physical feature is her purple eyes and her pink nose.

 

8) She’s tall for a bunny.

 

9) When Judy was 18 her mother taught her how to cook a holiday dinner by herself. 

 

10) Her birthday is May 22 1993.

 

11) Judy wants to get married someday that doesn’t want the message kids.

 

12) Judy had a boyfriend but they broke up.

 

13) She thinks Chief Bogo looks really cute with his reading glasses on. 

 

14) Judy is a huge Gazelle fan.

 

15) Judy is an aunt more than 68 times.

 

16) Judy has been a bridesmaid 30 times. (And she still has all of her bridesmaid’s dresses from each occasion.)

 

17) Judy brought with her to Zootopia her five favorite stuffed toys. 

 

Judy’s favored inspiring quotes.

 

“In Zootopia, anyone can be anything.”

 

by

Leodore Lionheart

 

“Dreaming, after all is a form of planning.”

 

By

 

Gloria Steinem

 

“Always aim for the Moon, for if you should miss you’ll still land among the stars.”

 

By

 

Unknown


End file.
